Redemption
by chrmisha
Summary: Hermione Granger suffers abuse at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy gets caught in the middle. Severus Snape struggles to save the Hermione he once knew and unwittingly falls in love with her. I do not own Harry Potter or make any money from these.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption  
By Chrmisha  
  
Summary: A heart wrenching fic about how tragic events in life can change a person. Hermione Granger suffers abuse at the hands of Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy gets caught in the middle. Severus Snape struggles to save the Hermione he once knew and unwittingly falls in love with her.  
  
A/N: This fic contains depictions of sexual and physical abuse. Although it is hard to read at times, it is generally a compassionate fic about the struggles people face in recovering from such events. And, it has a happy ending. Please be forewarned though.  
  
Redemption : Chapter 1  
  
Severus Snape woke early to the sound of pure bliss––silence. No students, no classes. He sighed and stretched languidly. Looking over at the clock, he frowned. One of the few things still required of the teachers that stayed over Christmas break was to attend the staff breakfast. He grumbled at Dumbledore's attempts to encourage camaraderie amongst the staff. He'd just as soon take breakfast in his chambers––alone.  
  
Since the war had ended, not a single student had stayed behind this break. In the past, students often stayed for their own protection, especially Muggleborns. It would be the first Christmas in three years that the wizarding world would truly be able to enjoy the holiday season without fear. He was glad of that for numerous reasons, not the least of which was he wouldn't have to spend his winter break patrolling the halls.  
  
As he entered the Great Hall that morning, he surveyed the backs of the other teachers already gathered. An eerie silence hung over the room.  
  
"Who died?" he said sarcastically as he swept up to the table.  
  
He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth at his callous remark when Hagrid wailed, Professor McGonagall buried her head in her hands, Professor Sprout sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes, and Dumbledore glared at him. Taking a deep breath, he took his seat at the table and waited for whatever the news was to descend upon his ears. He hadn't realized he'd let down his guard until this very moment; up until two months ago, he dreaded the morning staff meeting, dreaded hearing the latest round of deaths and destruction. The atrocities had seemed endless. He hadn't realized just how easily he'd let that fear and dread slip away until he looked into Dumbledore's eyes and knew something terrible had happened.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat before speaking. "A group of rogue Death Eaters attacked the Granger family. I'm afraid there were no survivors."  
  
Severus's hands instinctively fisted, his eyes narrowing, his teeth clenching together. He slammed his fist on the table. "There was no group of rogue Death Eaters," he growled. With all teary eyes turned to him, he looked at them coldly, anger in his eyes. "Someone was out for revenge."  
  
It was no secret that Hermione Granger, the brightest witch in Britain, had joined forces against Voldemort. It was no secret that her keen mind had given their side the advantage. Her superb fighting skills hadn't gone unnoticed either. Truth be told, the war might not have been won without her.  
  
"Do you know who might have done this?" Albus asked.  
  
Severus went over the various Death Eaters in his mind. In the end, so many witches and wizards had joined the dark side that it was nearly impossible to tell who had lost the most, whose motives might have outweighed whose. Many of the Death Eaters had outraged family members wanting to avenge their imprisonment or death. Other Death Eaters had plead innocent, claiming to have been controlled by the Imperius curse; still they'd lost face in it all. "I have many suspicions."  
  
"Oh when will it all end?" Professor McGonagall lamented.  
  
Severus closed his eyes. Would it ever end? Would he be next, the traitor that he was? He decided that wouldn't be such a bad fate. His double-agent status had been revealed and he was both revered and hated for it. He had made more enemies than he could count. More than that, though, he'd been forced to do things he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy. He knew he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make up for those things, even though nothing he did now could even come close to making up for the lives that had been lost at his hand––innocent, unsuspecting souls caught in the crossfire.  
  
The funeral was a somber event attended by witches, wizards, and Muggles alike. As Severus surveyed the crowd, he could not find a dry eye around, other than his own of course. He, Severus Snape, did not show emotion. It was a weakness he was loathe to give in to.  
  
He swept through the crowds, ignoring their greetings, paid his respects, and left quickly. The Muggles seemed to have an odd tradition of burying bodies in the ground and then worshipping at a chunk of stone erected in the slain person's memory. What use was that? Hermione Granger was dead, gone. Her spirit did not reside in a slab of hard, cold earth. He shook his head at the folly of it all.  
  
He Apparated at the gates outside of a deserted Hogwarts. The Castle was empty this day, as all who would have been there were attending the funeral. He walked along the lake, the icy air slicing through his thick robes, chilling him to the bone. Still, the weather did not compare with the icy cavern stretching within him that was Hermione Granger.  
  
He remembered when he first met her. She was a first year; proud, smart, over-confident, and a Muggleborn no less. She had all the answers and was more than eager to let everyone know it. Insufferable, know-it-all he had called her on more than one occasion. And a Gryffindor to boot. Still, as time went on and she matured, he began to appreciate her intelligence, her wit, her sheer strength of character. She was determined, loyal to a fault, and not to be swayed in her opinions. He laughed now at her silly campaign to free the house elves. At the time, she'd been a thorn in his side. But now? Now he actually missed the girl. Woman, he corrected himself. When had she become a woman?  
  
It must have been her seventh year, he thought. She was Head Girl and, not one to shy away from responsibility or a good cause, she'd immediately joined The Order as soon as she'd come of age, seventeen in the wizarding world. At first, he was uncomfortable with having students in The Order. But soon her value to the group of witches and wizards became invaluable. Her book knowledge was outweighed only by her keen observational abilities and her good instincts. The Order began to rely on her more and more for her opinions and thoughts. And in the end, this had been the right decision, as her instincts had been what made the difference between winning and losing the war.  
  
He shook his head at the irony of it all. He'd never had a relationship with the woman. Truth be told, he barely knew anything about her beyond her attendance at Hogwarts and her membership in The Order. The last he'd heard, she was attending some wizarding university in England after graduating with top honors from Hogwarts. So what difference did it make to him that another innocent soul was lost? Even if that innocent soul happened to be a star in the wizarding world? The only relationship they'd shared was one of cold indifference. He was so busy protecting his image and keeping his distance from everyone that he hadn't bothered to tell her how much he'd come to respect her, how valuable her assistance had been to the cause. In retrospect, his accomplishments in the war seemed to pale in comparison to hers.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he looked out over the lake. "Good-bye Miss Granger. You will be missed." With that, he pulled his wool robes around him and swept back inside the castle. There was no use dwelling on things that could not be changed.  
  
Severus relaxed in his study with a glass of brandy. He was reviewing his potions notebook, deciding how to order the various experiments he hoped to accomplish over the summer. School had let out two weeks ago, and he was rather enjoying the time to himself. Most of the teachers took vacations at the end of the school year. Only a handful of staff were left on the grounds, namely himself, Hagrid, and Filch. There were no staff breakfasts to attend to and he could spend his time as he wished.  
  
He rubbed his temples, mentally indexing the things he'd accomplished over the last two weeks. Madam Pomfrey would be returning tomorrow and he had completed the list of potions she'd requested to restock her medical supply cabinet. Dumbledore would be back tomorrow as well. He would once again be expected for breakfast he thought to himself as he rolled his eyes. Just because Dumbledore seemed to require constant company did not mean that Severus Snape did. He sighed knowing that his desires made no difference, Albus would not let him off so easily. As it was, the headmaster constantly reminded Severus that Severus himself was indeed human and that all humans required social contact. Severus drained the glass of brandy and headed to bed. The old man would never change.  
  
He was awakened in the middle of the night by a bright red light spinning wildly around his room accompanied by a high-pitched whirring sound. He looked over at the offending sphere vibrating violently on his night table. Sitting up quickly, he pulled his robes over his nightshirt. Not only had someone broken the wards on his private potions room, they'd also gained access to his private potions cabinet. There were not many witches or wizards smart enough to have gotten through his wards. A rush of adrenaline coursed through his veins as the possibilities played in his mind. With barely any school staff on site and no students, it had to be an outsider. A very determined outsider, no doubt with a nefarious purpose. Rogue Death Eaters came to mind.  
  
He slipped into the corridor and silently closed the gap between his private rooms and his potions storeroom, his wand at the ready. Standing in the shadows of the doorway, he observed the person rummaging through his most guarded potions. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the moon filtering in through the window, he could make out the slight form of a witch or wizard. He heard the person mutter something under their breath. Definitely female, he catalogued. The robes she wore hung on her in such a way that made him think she might have filled them out more at one time. It wasn't until the light at the end of her wand briefly lit her face that his heart slammed into his throat. He grasped the doorframe, willing his knees not to buckle. He held his breath, forcing the gasp that wanted to escape back down. It couldn't be. It couldn't possibly be.  
  
He blinked repeatedly, sure that his mind was playing tricks on him. He expected the image in front of him to compose itself into who it really was just as soon as his sleepy brain registered. But he wasn't sleepy, he was wide awake, adrenaline still coursing through his veins. He lowered his wand, willing his shallow breaths to become more even and less erratic. He watched in awe as her trembling hand held various potions to the light at the end of her wand as she read their labels. She was not aware of his presence, of that he was sure.  
  
He could feel the fear and tension emanating off of her body. He wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she hadn't found it yet. He waited until she set the potion down before speaking, knowing that his presence would startle her and that dropping some of the potions in that cabinet could be fatal for them both.  
  
"Miss Granger," he growled, "May I help you?" He half expected the witch in front of him to turn and be someone else, anyone else. Hermione Granger was dead, he reminded himself.  
  
Instead, her eyes widened in abject terror as she screamed and threw herself back against the nearest wall. He cringed as her head slammed hard against the concrete, her body crumpling to the floor.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you all right?" he asked as he quickly approached her.  
  
She rubbed the back of her head. "I–– I think so."  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was colder and more clipped than he had intended.  
  
He watched as her body stiffened. In an instant she had grabbed her wand, pointing it directly at his chest, her eyes wild. "Get away from me, you bastard! I'll kill you! I swear I will! Never again!"  
  
Severus instinctively grabbed her wrist, pointing her wand away from him.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! GET OFF ME! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Miss Granger!" Severus hissed, his voice thick with exasperation as confusion overwhelmed his senses. What on earth was wrong with her?  
  
"Get a hold of yourself!" He had switched to his professor voice again, and at that, her struggles increased. She pushed him away, screaming and cursing at him as she struggled to her feet and tried to get away from him. He lunged at her from behind, wrapping his arms around her, trapping her arms at her side while she flailed and kicked and wailed.  
  
"Miss Granger, Hermione, please," he whispered, trying to keep his voice soft even as he longed to yell and scream back at her for her irrational behavior.  
  
Finally, she slumped against him, her breathing ragged. As he relaxed his hold on her slightly, he was horrified to realize just how slight her frame had become. He could feel her ribs poking through her robes. He was brought back to the present by the pleading tone of her voice.  
  
"Please, just kill me. Just get it over with. I can't take this anymore. I can't. Please. Just do it. I can't live like this anymore. Just kill me..." her voice trailed off as her knees buckled and sobs racked her body.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked, as he lowered the two of them to the floor, holding her securely against his chest. He watched as she tried to curl into the fetal position, her hands wrapped around her head as if she were going to be attacked.  
  
"Don't hurt me, please don't hurt me," she pleaded. "I promise I'll never do it again, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."  
  
Severus's mind raced. He had no idea what was wrong with her, but something obviously was. "I won't hurt you. I promise." His voice was soothing and gentle. "Do you know where you are?"  
  
At that she stilled, and uncoiled from the ball she had wrapped herself into. She looked around the dimly moonlit room. He pulled out his wand to light the torches on the wall.  
  
"NO!" She screamed. "Please don't, Professor, I– I have a terrible headache and the light hurts my eyes. I'm sorry I broke into your rooms, I was trying to find a headache potion and Madam Pomfrey was all out. It was late, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Severus put his wand back in his pocket. "You were never a very good liar, Miss Granger. Why are you really here?" His voice was soft and silky in an effort to avoid another outburst on her part.  
  
He felt Hermione's breath hitch. She seemed to be slipping away again. "Safe, someplace safe, someplace he couldn't––" She was shaking her head. "No, not again, never again..."  
  
Hermione's disjointed words echoed in his head. "Someplace who couldn't do what?"  
  
She buried her head in her hands. He barely heard her whispers. "Just kill me. Please, just kill me. I can't live with this anymore."  
  
He clenched his jaw in frustration. She was obviously delirious. "Miss Granger, when is the last time you slept?"  
  
"Slept?" she asked as if his voice brought her back to the present.  
  
"Yes, slept, it is a simple question really."  
  
"Umm... I don't know. Three or four nights ago maybe." She stared off into the distance, muttering to herself, "Can't sleep, no, he might, he might, no, I can't sleep. I have to stay awake, it's the only way..."  
  
Severus sighed. No wonder she was so delirious. He shifted his weight to set her beside him. "I'm going to get you a sleeping potion so you can sleep. You will feel better in the morning, I assure you."  
  
"Sleeping potion," she said, the words rolling around in her mind. "NO! I can't sleep! He'll come for me if I sleep!"  
  
"Miss Granger," Severus said, leaning over her now. "Who will come for you?"  
  
"I can't, I can't..."  
  
Severus stood up and rolled his eyes. "Stay her, child. I'll be right back." He didn't take his eyes off of her as he made his way across the room to retrieve the sleeping potion. He used his wand to light the way. When he returned with the potion, he extinguished the light so as not to set her off again. As he brought the potion to her lips, she pushed it away.  
  
"Please, I can't, don't make me do this."  
  
"Miss Granger, I promise I will keep you safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
"Promise?" Her voice sounded like that of a small child.  
  
"Yes, I promise. Now drink."  
  
To his relief, she obeyed. In mere minutes, she drifted into a dreamless sleep. Sighing, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to his rooms. Only then did he notice how light she was. Way too light for someone of her height. Maybe this was all a dream. She was dead he reminded himself. Surely in death one does not weigh what one weighed in life. And this certainly fit with a dream; the Hermione he knew would never act the way this dream persona was acting. Nothing made sense. Of course it was a dream. He shrugged his shoulders and made his way through his rooms with her limp body in his arms, resurrecting the wards on his private stores as he left.  
  
He laid her carefully in his bed which was still unmade from when he'd abruptly left it an hour earlier. The dim light of an orange torch glowed on the far wall of his bedroom. He pushed her hair away from her face and made to unbutton her robe, figuring she'd be more comfortable sleeping in the T-shirt and jeans she was sure to be wearing underneath. He fumbled with the buttons and cursed his ineptness with such things. Using his wand, he turned up the light in the room so that he could see what he was doing.  
  
He gasped at the sight that greeted him. Her face was gaunt and sallow, her cheeks sunken. Old, yellowing bruises marred her pale skin. Turning up the lights more, he studied her further. His mind reeled at the thoughts trying to invade it. No, no, it can't be. He took a deep breath, willing his suspicions to be false as he quickly unbuttoned her robes and threw them aside. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. Her naked body glowed ominously under the light of his chambers. He closed his eyes at the sight of her, steadying himself against the wooden posters of his bed, willing the nausea washing over him to subside.  
  
Swallowing the bile rising in his throat he opened his eyes. Bite marks and bruises trailed their way down her neck and chest. Ribs jutted out of her emaciated frame at odd angles. They had been broken and had since healed improperly. The bruises and bite marks trailed their way down her abdomen and up her inner thighs. A thin white scar ran from the hollow of her neck to the top of her pubic bone, with other thin white scars crisscrossing her belly and inner thighs. Gritting his teeth, and taking a deep breath, he carefully rolled her onto her side. He closed his eyes briefly at the sight before examining her. Aside from the bruises he expected, he saw something else. Red, raised ribbons of flesh slashed angrily across her back. Along with the telltale marks of a whip were the same thin scars––some white and older, some red and newer. Scars left from a very sharp blade, he knew. He gently laid her back and quickly covered her body with blankets before running for the bathroom.  
  
He didn't know how long he stood there, leaning over the sink, trying to even out his breathing and willing the nausea to pass. It was long enough to realize that the behavior he'd attributed to lack of sleep was anything but. His fists clenched in anger. He only had one question now: WHO? He would kill the bastard with his bare hands. As the image of her broken body played mercilessly over and over in his mind, he knew that she was not just abused once, but over and over. His mind raced back to her death. It was in December. But she hadn't really died, had she? No, she'd be abducted and hidden away to suffer at the hands of some sadistic torturer. It was June now; six months later. Six months she'd suffered before she'd escaped. Damn! He slammed his fists down on the porcelain with such force he was surprised it hadn't cracked. He ran his hands through his hair. She had suffered all that time and no one was looking for her because everyone thought she was dead.  
  
He quickly wrote notes for Albus and Madam Pomfrey to come to his quarters as soon as they returned. Then he sat by her side. He knew she would not awaken for several hours due to the sleeping potion he gave her, but he couldn't seem to leave her. She'd been forsaken at the hands of the wizarding world. He would never let that happen again. She'd given so much and she'd been forgotten. Not forgotten, exactly, more like lost, lost to a cruel fate. 


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption : Chapter 2  
  
Severus awoke with a start when he heard the knock at his door. He shook the cobwebs from his head and stretched his stiff neck. Why was he sleeping in the chair? He squinted in the bright sunlight. The dream. Oh yes. Oh no. It wasn't a dream. Hermione Granger lay still in his bed, her breath the only sign of life within her gaunt form. Taking a deep breath, he walked to his doors, using a revealing charm to see who was there before releasing the wards and opening them. Albus stood before him, a worried look on his face, as a harried Madam Pomfrey ran quickly up the hall towards them.  
  
"What is it? Has something happened?" Madam Pomfrey's voice was laced with the concern that etched Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Indeed," Severus answered gravely. "Please, come in." Severus locked and warded the doors after all were inside. He did not respond to the quizzical looks on their faces at his strange behavior. Instead, he turned to pour himself a glass of brandy.  
  
"Severus?" Albus's voice was equally as grave now. Severus knew the headmaster would know simply by the use of alcohol at such an early hour that something was terribly amiss.  
  
Severus turned to face them. "Miss Granger is asleep in my quarters." He took a drink of his brandy as he allowed his words to sink in. "I found her in my private potions room last night. An alarm went off when she broke through the wards."  
  
"But how can this be?" Madam Pomfrey intoned incredulously. "Hermione Granger is dead."  
  
"Not dead," Severus corrected, "but not very far from it either."  
  
Severus rarely saw the headmaster look ashen, but he did now. "Please explain," was all the headmaster said.  
  
Severus turned away from them to stare out the window. "She was– hysterical– when I found her. I thought she was just delirious from lack of sleep. I gave her a sleeping potion and placed her in my bed. It was the middle of the night and it was dark. She begged me not to turn the light on, so I did not, until after she was sleep." He turned to face them then, knowing the impact his words would have. "It appears Miss Granger has been tortured and raped repeatedly over the last six months." He let the words hang in the air at the stunned and horrified expressions on their faces.  
  
"Poppy, she needs medical attention. Albus, we need to discuss how to handle this situation."  
  
"Where is she?" Madam Pomfrey's voice was shaking as she held her hand to her chest.  
  
Severus motioned to his chambers and lead the way as Albus and Madam Pomfrey followed.  
  
"I think it would be best if you examined her while she is asleep. It may be too traumatic for her when she awakens." Severus's face betrayed no expression, his voice was even and to the point. They were his only defense mechanisms against the emotions roiling within him.  
  
With trembling hands Madam Pomfrey pulled back the blankets and gasped. Albus closed his eyes briefly, a look of pain crossing his face. Severus had steeled himself against the sight, but was still taken aback at the severity of the damage done to her body as seen in broad daylight. Quickly, he pulled out his wand and uttered a warming spell to keep her naked body warm while she was being examined. Carefully, he rolled her onto her side so the mediwtich could see her back.  
  
Steadying herself, Madam Pomfrey switched to mediwitch persona, leaving her emotions at the door as she readied her medical kit. "Perhaps you should wait outside," she said, motioning the two men towards the door. "I will tell you the results as soon as I am finished."  
  
"Do you have any idea who did this to her Severus?" Albus asked after they were seated in the sitting room.  
  
"Many," Severus said, "each as evil as the next."  
  
"Until we can determine who did this to her and until they are prosecuted, I believe it best that she stay here at the castle for her own protection."  
  
"Agreed," Severus said, sipping his brandy while staring absently out the window.  
  
With that, they waited in tense silence for Madam Pomfrey to return. Albus had poured himself a glass of brandy as well and Severus reflected that he'd never seen the headmaster drink anything other than lemonade and pumpkin juice in all his time at Hogwarts.  
  
When Madam Pomfrey entered the sitting room, her face looked somber. Severus took a swig of his brandy and noticed that Albus did the same.  
  
Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath as the two men looked expectantly at her. "Your assessment, Severus, seems to be correct. Aside from the obvious external damage, she has or has had internal damage as well. Several broken ribs, a broken collarbone, broken arms, broken legs, some broken bones in her face, several skull fractures, and bruising to several internal organs. It seems she may recently have been pregnant and miscarried the child. I would guess that the miscarriage was due to her being beaten with said intention. She's also suffering the after effects of the Cruciatus curse. In addition, she's starving. Some of her broken bones have healed incorrectly and will need to be reset. However, first and foremost, we need to address the malnutrition and her emotional state."  
  
Severus and Albus nodded grimly in unison.  
  
"Poppy," Severus said, his voice stern, "no one can know that Hermione Granger is alive until we determine who is behind this. Her life could be in danger if her captor knows where she is."  
  
"Agreed," said Dumbledore.  
  
Madam Pomfrey nodded. "I will give the house elves her nutritional requirements and bring her some clothing," she said as Severus ushered her from his rooms.  
  
Albus stood then and paced anxiously around the sitting room. He stopped momentarily, stroking his beard. "I think we should alert the Ministry."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" The strangled scream came from the bed chamber.  
  
Albus and Severus rushed into the room. "What is it, Miss Granger?" Albus asked.  
  
"No, you can't tell the Ministry. Please, you can't."  
  
"Miss Granger, they need to know–"  
  
"NO!" she screamed, struggling to sit up in bed and wincing in pain.  
  
Severus slipped beside her and went to put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't touch me!" she shrieked as she flinched away from his touch.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he set his hand on the bed next to her, clenching his hand in the sheets while trying to keep his voice calm. "Miss Granger, I will not hurt you, I promise."  
  
"Sorry," she muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.  
  
"There is no need to apologize." Severus saw the tears welling in her downcast eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger," Severus's voice was as soft as silk, "who did this to you?"  
  
He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "I can't, I can't, I can't."  
  
"You can," Severus coached.  
  
"Please, Miss Granger, you need to tell us." Albus's voice was reassuring but Hermione just shook her head and repeated her mantra.  
  
Severus and Albus shared a knowing glance––someone at the Ministry or someone Hermione believed the Ministry would protect.  
  
Albus sighed motioning Severus aside. "Given the circumstances, Severus, I think your rooms would be the safest place for her at this time. If it is someone within the Ministry, she may not be safe simply by residing within the castle. And Merlin knows you have the strongest wards around."  
  
"Agreed." Severus laughed humorlessly to himself. Hermione had broken into his highly guarded potions store. She was by far the most intelligent witch he'd ever met.  
  
The first week with Hermione passed by in a blur. Severus spent most of his time caring for the young woman who struggled with as many demons as he did. She refused to speak of what happened to her and he was relegated to offering her a supportive ear when she was ready to discuss it. His own admission that he still refused to speak of his life as a Death Eater did nothing to ease the frustration he felt at her reticence to tell all to him. She was a shell of the woman he'd once known; withdrawn, fearful, and submissive. This woman was nothing like the insufferable, self-assured, know-it-all he once knew. How quickly he realized that he missed the real Hermione, and all of her quirks that used to drive him crazy.  
  
He sat quietly beside her, studying her sleeping form. Checking the clock, he knew it was only a matter of minutes before she started screaming. Even the dreamless sleep potion couldn't keep these nightmares away. He lit the beside lamp and waited. He knew there wasn't much he could do, and if he didn't wake her, she didn't seem to remember the nightmares in the morning. Even knowing that, he couldn't just sit by and let her suffer alone like she had for the last six months. When she started to writhe on the bed, he slipped behind her, pulling her back to his chest and wrapping his arms lightly around her. He'd learned the hard way not to approach her from the front; she'd given him a black eye in an attempt to fight off the invisible demons that attacked her each night. Instead, he sat behind her, speaking comforting words in her ear, holding her against him and rocking her slightly, willing the dreams to pass more quickly than they had the night before. When her screams finally subsided and her breathing evened out into a pattern of sleep, he rested her gently back on the bed. Wiping the locks of hair from her sweaty brow, he rearranged her covers and bid her goodnight, going to sleep on the cot he'd placed on the other side of the room.  
  
As her strength returned, he'd asked her to help him make some of the simpler potions he was doing research on. He wanted to help her regain her sense of self-confidence. It had been two weeks since that fateful night she had appeared in his potions storeroom. Still dreadfully thin, she had regained some of her strength. Still, he wouldn't let her work more than a couple of hours in any one day for fear she might overexert herself.  
  
It was a warm summer day, and the door to the dungeons was ajar to let fresh air in from the hallways. They worked together in amicable silence, each lost in the potion they were brewing. It was then that he heard the voices. More noticeable to him than the voices was the way her body instinctively stiffened. As the voices grew nearer, he watched as she practically flew from the bench, knocking her stool and the potion ingredients to the floor as she fled to the his private chambers which were attached to the potions lab. He had not yet deciphered the cadence of the voices, but she obviously had. He spared a quick glance towards his private rooms before hurrying to her bench. Shortly after he righted her stool, a blond haired man dressed in expensive royal blue robes swept into the room, followed by two shorter wizards he recognized as Ministry officials.  
  
"Good day, Severus."  
  
Severus steeled himself against the dangerous rage welling inside of him. He forced his face into an impassive mask, a task made easier by years of experience as a Death Eater. His hand clenched around his wand. He could kill this man in an instant and right now there was nothing he wanted more in the world.  
  
"Lucius," was all Severus said.  
  
Unnoticed by the three wizards standing in front of him, Albus Dumbledore had rushed into the dungeons, a worried look on his face. Severus saw the relief flood through the wizard when the headmaster realized that Hermione was not present.  
  
"I see you are hard at work even when school is not in session." Lucius Malfoy's sweeping gaze of the potions dungeon did not escape Severus's notice. Gesturing towards the spilled ingredients on the floor, Lucius added maliciously, "It seems are renowned potions masters is getting careless with his ingredients in these more relaxed times."  
  
"On the contrary, Lucius, I seem to have underestimated their dubious qualities." Severus shot Dumbledore a meaningful glance.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. After cordially welcoming their unexpected visit, he offered to lead the officials on a tour of the rest of the castle to leave Severus to attend to his work.  
  
On his way out, Lucius turned back to Severus. Out of earshot of the other wizards, he spoke in silky tones, "Tis a pity what happened to that Muggle family at Christmas, is it not Severus? She was a student of yours, wasn't she? Miss Granger, I believe her name was."  
  
"Indeed," Severus said through clenched teeth, "A pity."  
  
"Good day, Severus," Lucius sneered as he left.  
  
Severus slammed and warded the dungeon door, rushing to find Hermione. Although the exchange had only taken a couple of minutes, he was terrified at what he might find.  
  
She was draped across the toilet, the stench of vomit filled the air. Blind rage welled inside of him. Forcing himself to remain in control, he pushed the anger away, knowing it would do Hermione no good. He knelt beside her and gently pulled her hair away from her face. He wiped her brow with a cool, wet cloth, his own hand still shaking with impotent rage.  
  
"It was Lucius Malfoy, wasn't it?" he growled.  
  
She buried her face against his chest, nodding ever so slightly as she sobbed uncontrollably. He wrapped his arms around her then, picking her up and carrying her to the couch. He held her tightly against his chest, rocking her gently.  
  
"I won't let him hurt you ever again," he said through clenched teeth, his embrace tightening around her protectively.  
  
He watched helplessly as the woman in his arm came undone. She'd made so much progress in the last two weeks, finally feeling safe, and Malfoy's presence in her safe haven had blasted her sense of security.  
  
"Miss Granger, Hermione, I promise I won't let him hurt you. Please don't do this," he pleaded as she began to shake and scream and push him away. She was begging for death like she had the first night he had found her. Damn, he had to stop this.  
  
Just then, Albus burst through Severus's fireplace. Severus had never seen the wizard so angry. Dumbledore took in the sight before him and regained his control in a manner that impressed even Severus.  
  
"There is a strong sedative potion in my private stores. Get it, NOW!" Snape snapped at the headmaster as he struggled to hang onto a hysterical Hermione who was fighting him with all her strength.  
  
As Hermione lay motionless on his bed, Severus breathed a sigh of relief. For now, she would enjoy a potion-induced peace that he knew she could not attain in a state of consciousness.  
  
Severus rejoined Dumbledore in the study. Severus quirked an eyebrow as Dumbledore handed Severus a glass of brandy to compliment his own.  
  
"What was that all about?" Severus demanded.  
  
"He said he wanted to show some of the newer Ministry officials around our fine school."  
  
Severus snorted and shook his head in disgust. "He's worried Albus. Lucius knows she got away. He was trying to feel us out, see if we knew anything, if we had her."  
  
"I agree," Albus said, stroking his beard. "You did an admirable job this afternoon, by the way. Your face betrayed nothing."  
  
"I wanted to kill him Albus. I would have had he been alone."  
  
"I'm sure that is why he didn't come alone, Severus."  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
Albus stepped up next to Severus and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "For now, dear boy, we keep her safe. That is all we can do."  
  
Severus shrugged off the headmaster's touch. "We can't keep her locked up in my private rooms forever. If she's not lost her mind already, she surely will being locked up in here with me."  
  
"You underestimate your charms, Severus. But I do see your point. I am not sure how to proceed at this time, although I do think we need to remedy this before the start of the school year."  
  
"Agreed," said Severus.  
  
The two men sat in silence. There were no easy answers. The only proof of what had happened to Hermione was Hermione's own account, and she was in no condition to testify to the abuse she'd suffered at Malfoy's hands. She was obviously terrified of the man and her account would never withstand his cross examination of her. He'd rip her to shreds and he'd walk free. She'd never be safe with him on the loose. 


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption : Chapter 3  
  
When Hermione awoke, she was back to the shell of the woman he'd once known, but even worse than she was when he'd first found her. She was withdrawn, her eyes blank, unseeing. When he raised his hand to brush the hair away from her face, she didn't even flinch. Hermione, you've fought so hard, don't give up now.  
  
Severus sat on the bed next to her, his hand on her shoulder. "I won't let him hurt you, I promise."  
  
"You can't stop him," came her sullen reply.  
  
"Hermione, I swear to you I'd give my life before I let him touch you again."  
  
"And he would take it," she said resolutely.  
  
"Not before I took his, Hermione, not before I took his." He let the words hang in the air between them.  
  
After a while, she said, "I wish he'd have just killed me."  
  
Severus took a deep breath. "I'm glad he didn't."  
  
"That's easy for you to say, you actually have a life to live. I don't, remember? I'm dead. I saw the papers, the obituaries, the coverage of the funeral."  
  
His heart clenched in guilt. He could only imagine her despair at knowing that no one was looking for her, no one would save her from the hell she was trapped in.  
  
"Draco offered to kill me. I should have let him." Her voice was distant, emotionless.  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"He was doing me a favor really. To put an end to my suffering before it was too late. I think he sensed how out of control things would get. I, unfortunately, did not..." she trailed off before adding in a much quieter voice, "and then it was too late."  
  
Severus swallowed hard against the lump forming in his throat. Part of him wanted to know what had happened to her, part of him feared it was even worse than he had imagined.  
  
"What was too late?" he asked, waiting quietly beside her.  
  
She sighed, staring blankly off into space. When she began to speak, her voice was as vacant and as empty as her eyes.  
  
"In the beginning, after Lucius killed my parents with the Killing Curse and left a poor Muggle girl in my place, he told me that I was to be his gift to his son, to Draco. At the time, the thought was revolting to me. Little did I know just how grateful I should have been."  
  
"I guess Draco was supposed to practice on me, learn the ways of women. I hated Draco then, because he was the epitome of evil at the time. I was only allowed out of bed to use the restroom and the only food I got was given to me by Draco. We slept in the same bed together every night." She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "He never touched me."  
  
"After the first week, when it became obvious to Lucius that Draco had learned nothing from me, Lucius took it upon himself to show his son how to take a woman. And so, he made Draco watch as he– as he had his way with me. I was a virgin then. I don't think either of them expected that. When I screamed out in pain, Lucius slapped me, hard. But I couldn't stop screaming, it hurt so bad. He hit me until I stopped screaming, until I passed out. The last thing I remember was Lucius telling Draco to watch and learn."  
  
"When I awoke sometime in the middle of the night, the sheets were covered in blood and I ached everywhere. Draco was sitting in a chair next to the bed watching me. I thought he was disgusted with me. Instead, he slid over onto the bed and took my hand and said 'I'm sorry, Hermione. I should have been the one to take you. Then maybe he wouldn't have. I would have been gentler. I wouldn't have hurt you.' He told me to go take a bath and he would change the sheets."  
  
"The next morning we decided that we would say that Draco and I had been having sex nightly. In fact, we discussed things we heard other people doing––different sex acts and such, so his father wouldn't feel the need to demonstrate anymore. I naively believed it would work. I guess I needed to hold on to some semblance of hope."  
  
"After another week went by, Lucius started coming to me on his own, wanting to check his son's progress I guess. Those nights when Draco came to bed, I would be crying. Draco would close his eyes and hold my hand and tell me how sorry he was."  
  
"Then one night, Draco came to bed looking rather sick. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that his father demanded to watch the next evening. I could see in Draco's eyes that Draco either could not or would not go against his father's wishes. It was then that he offered to use the Killing Curse on me. In fact, he suggested we use the Killing Curse on each other at the same time so neither of us would have to suffer anymore. I didn't take him up on his offer, obviously. That night, he held my hand while we slept. I think even then he knew things would change."  
  
"The next night when Lucius came to watch, Draco had sex with me for the first time. His eyes held pity for me as he finished as quickly as he could. We were both relieved when it was over. He didn't want to rape me anymore than I wanted to be raped. But it wasn't over. His father was not satisfied with Draco's performance or mine. Lucius made Draco watch as he showed Draco how it was done. Lucius raped me then, but he didn't stop there. That's when he really started getting physically violent. That night when Draco came to bed, he didn't hold my hand. Only his eyes held an apology for me. It was as if he was too ashamed to say the words out loud."  
  
"Over the next several months, the same scenario was repeated over and over. Lucius would insist on watching while Draco raped me. He'd give Draco instructions on how to inflict pain while he raped me. Draco would try to be as gentle as he could. But it didn't matter, because then Lucius would rape me. Sometimes with himself, sometimes with objects, sometimes both. And always he would beat me while he was doing it. Sometimes he would beat me unconscious, and for that I was always grateful."  
  
"In the beginning, I could see the pain in Draco's eyes as he watched his father torture me. But later on, even Draco held nothing but contempt for me. I think he hated me for what his father had turned him into. He hated me for even existing. We still slept in the same bed, but he never spoke to me, he never touched me, he couldn't even bear to look at me."  
  
"And then, I got pregnant. It had to happen eventually. That's when things got worse than even I could have imagined. Lucius seemed thrilled at the prospect while Draco was livid. I didn't realize what was happening immediately, but Draco did. Draco knew what the birth of this child meant. I realized then that his father wanted a child to rape and abuse, like he must have raped and abused Draco since Draco was a baby."  
  
"It was then that Draco truly turned on me. He didn't care about what happened to me anymore, he only cared that I not produce a child. He held nothing but malice and hatred for me then, for the woman who had betrayed him by getting pregnant. He stopped giving me food altogether, hoping he could starve out the baby. When that didn't work, he would wait until his father was done raping me for the evening and then he would punch and kick me in the stomach until I vomited or passed out. When that didn't seem to be working either, he added the Cruciatus curse to the regimen. After five days straight of that, my body finally aborted the baby."  
  
"After that, they left me alone for a few days. Alone, I bled as I passed the baby. I thought I was hemorrhaging there was so much blood. I was given scraps of food then, barely enough to keep me alive. I think that Lucius wanted me to recover enough to get pregnant again. On the fourth night, I knew it wouldn't be much longer before they came for me. I think Draco forgot he brought me back my wand that night he offered to end my life. I gathered my wits and snuck out of the mansion in the middle of the night, carefully dismantling and re-erecting the wards as I went. I knew I would pay dearly if I was caught, but then again, there wasn't much to lose. Best case scenario Lucius would kill me and it would all be over with. The world thought I was dead anyway. I knew sooner or later he'd kill me. A body can only take so much. Sooner or later Lucius would hit me in the head a little too hard and I wouldn't wake up. What did I have to lose?"  
  
"But once I was free, I couldn't think of any place to go. My parents were dead, my friends all thought I was dead. If I showed up at the Burrow, Lucius would find me in an instant. I knew as soon as the morning sun rose they'd be looking for me. I knew if I didn't at least try and Apparate they'd find me as I certainly couldn't walk far enough away to not be found. The only safe place I could think of was Hogwarts. I cast a few spells to obscure my Apparation trail and took the risk, knowing full well that I might splinch myself in the process because I was so weak. But somehow I managed to make it to the gates of Hogwarts in one piece. The front doors were locked so I charmed one of the back entrances open near the Hospital Wing."  
  
"I was looking for a potion that evening, but I wasn't sure what potoin. I was looking for something to take away the pain and the hunger. I couldn't find anything in Madam Pomfrey's stockroom, so I decided to try yours. I didn't think you'd be there. I thought everyone had left on holiday, except Filch of course who never goes anywhere."  
  
She stopped speaking and stared blankly out the window.  
  
Severus sat beside her with his eyes closed, concentrating on his breathing, willing it to remain steady, willing the riot of emotions rushing through him to keep from consuming him. He wanted to kill the bastards that hurt her. He took a deep breath, willing his rage to stay in check. It was the Malfoy's anger that had nearly destroyed her. He would not fall into that trap, he would not let his rage get the better of him. He clenched his teeth and forced his anger back. His anger would not help her now.  
  
Gently, he reached out and took her hand in his. Studying her, he wasn't sure which scared him more: the terrified, hysterical Hermione, or the detached, emotionless one that sat before him now.  
  
"I'm glad I found you Hermione," he finally said, gently stroking her hand.  
  
When she did not respond, he tried again. "I'm glad that I was the one to find you."  
  
"Why?" she finally asked, still staring absently out the window.  
  
"Because I was very sad when I thought you died and I never got the chance to tell you how much respect I have for you and how incredibly brave you were in the war, and even braver now."  
  
"How exactly am I brave now?" she asked with a snort.  
  
"It took a lot of courage to escape. You risked everything to come here, Hermione. You risked your life."  
  
She shook her head. "What life? I can't hide in your rooms forever, Professor. And hiding from the world is hardly brave."  
  
Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I wish I had a potion to take away your pain, Hermione."  
  
"You do," she murmured, "it's called Endless Sleep."  
  
At that, Severus's heart wrenched. "Hermione..." he intoned as a sudden realization struck him. "What would you have done if you had found that potion that night?"  
  
"I don't know. Honestly, I don't."  
  
"And now, if you found it now Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked away, barely whispering her reply, "I don't know."  
  
He gritted his teeth at the honesty of her response, making a mental note to get rid of his supply of Endless Sleep as well as any other potentially fatal potions he had in his storerooms. Seeing the tears finally well in her eyes, he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Hermione," he whispered into her ear, "promise me you'll come to me first if it gets that bad."  
  
She did not respond.  
  
"Promise me, Hermione."  
  
"I'll try." 


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption : Chapter 4  
  
Hermione's nightmares had returned with a vengeance after Lucius had visited the castle, regardless of how the Potion's master brewed the dreamless sleep potion. Her nights became ones of endless torment with little sleep for either of them. As she became increasingly despondent and withdrawn, he became increasingly worried for her safety. On the evening of the fourth night, he suddenly realized that perhaps it was more than just nightmares that were haunting Hermione. When her body began to writhe on the bed and her pleading screams began, he placed the palm of his hand to her forehead. In an instant he could see what Lucius Malfoy was doing to her. This was no nightmare, Lucuis had broken into her mind and was mentally raping her from a distance.  
  
"Damn HIM!" Severus snarled. He tried to wake Hermione, but the dreamless sleep potion was holding her under, preventing her not only from regaining consciousness, but from fighting Lucius's advances into her mind. Severus punched the wall, leaving a gaping hold in it. He would kill that bastard if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Stalking to his highly guarded supply cabinet, he retrieved the only thing he could think of that might help her––a mind-numbing potion. Lucius would still be able to invade her mind, Severus couldn't stop that, but at least she wouldn't feel the pain Lucius intended to cause her.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, he gave her a calming tonic as well as a mind-strengthening potion. He explained to her what Lucius was doing to her. To his great relief, she took the news well and seemed relieved that at least she could stop being Lucius's victim.  
  
Over the next several days, Severus worked tirelessly with her on blocking Lucius's advances into her mind. For the first few nights, he'd wake her as soon as the invasion began, commanding her to block Lucius out. Soon, though, she'd mastered closing her mind to him before she went to sleep.  
  
One day as they sat together eating dinner, Hermione grasped at her forehead, wincing in pain.  
  
Severus was beside her in an instant. "What is it?"  
  
Her eyes still squinted shut, Hermione muttered, "He's trying to get in. I can feel it. He's very angry. He can tell I'm blocking him."  
  
"Good," Severus said, "Good. Keep blocking him out."  
  
Hermione sighed as the attempted invasion failed. "I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this, Prof– Severus. I feel weak from his invasions and the harder I fight him, the worse the headaches are."  
  
Severus studied her carefully. Indeed this would have to end soon. He would talk to Dumbledore first thing in the morning. She was right; she couldn't hide in his rooms forever. And she certainly couldn't survive having her mind broken into constantly either.  
  
Severus awoke to the early morning sun and went to make tea for Hermione and himself. He was feeling much better now that both he and Hermione were sleeping peacefully through the night. As he looked out over the horizon, an unexpected sinking feeling took up residence in his gut. He could see the black speck in the distance, and the feeling only intensified as it got closer and closer. When the owl arrived at the window, he threw open the pane, dragging the bird unceremoniously inside before shutting the window. With a sense of dread, he pulled the parchment from the protesting bird's leg. As he feared, it was addressed to Ms. Hermione Granger. He tore it open and quickly read the script before him.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I wanted to tell you how very sorry I am for all that has happened. I never wanted this. I never hated you either. Even when we were at school together and I was cruel to you, it wasn't because I hated you. It was because I was jealous of you. You, a Muggleborn, and I, a purebred wizard. And yet you were the most intelligent witch in all of Britain. I'm sure you'll never believe it, but I had a crush on you even then.  
  
I know it was you who single-handedly turned the war against the Dark Lord, and for that reason my father sought revenge upon you. Some days I wish you'd have taken me up on my offer Hermione, maybe it would have saved us both a great deal of pain.  
  
I am glad you escaped when you did, but I fear my father has not given up on finding you and, in his words, finishing what he started. I hope you are safe Hermione. I will do everything in my power to stop him, but I fear that will not be enough. He would no more hesitate in killing his own son than in killing a Muggleborn. I am suspicious that he knows where you are hiding. Please, Hermione, keep yourself safe. If you come back here, I will have to kill us both. I can not let him hurt you anymore, I can not let myself hurt you anymore, I can not bear it. He is a very powerful wizard and I am little match for him.  
  
I never wanted to hurt you Hermione, please believe me. I am not asking for your forgiveness, for I truly do not deserve it. I only hope that you know that I would rather die than hurt you again. There will not be a next time, Hermione, not by my hand.  
  
I am truly sorry. Please take care of yourself and may you be safe where ever you are.  
  
Draco  
  
Severus read and reread the letter. Then he requested Dumbledore's presence in his chambers. When the headmaster flooed down to his rooms, Severus placed a silencing charm on his study and handed the letter to Dumbledore. Severus paced as he waited for the headmaster's take on the letter.  
  
"It could be sincere," Dumbledore said, his eyes scanning the parchment.  
  
"Or it could be a trap," Severus snarled. "Perhaps Lucius is trying to flush her out into the open where she'd be an easier target."  
  
"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, stroking his beard. "We can check the handwriting against samples in the school's records."  
  
"And that tells us nothing. Even if it is truly Draco's handwriting, he could be in on the trap, or Lucius could have put him under the Imperius curse and made him write it."  
  
"True enough. Was the owl followed?"  
  
"It's hard to tell. Hagrid is coming by to pick it up. I've told him to keep it under lock and key."  
  
Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "We could show Hermione the letter and get her opinion."  
  
"No."  
  
When Dumbledore's eyebrows rose, Severus said, "She's been through enough already. And even if it is Draco's handwriting and his words, that doesn't tell us anything."  
  
"If it is a trap," Dumbledore said, considering his words carefully, "It may be best if neither of you leave these rooms for the next few days. If he knows she is here, he may ambush you and break through your wards."  
  
"That is unlikely, but a wise precaution nonetheless." Severus rubbed his forehead as a stress headache was beginning to take root behind his eyes.  
  
"There's something else, headmaster. He hasn't stopped trying to break into her mind. She can't keep fighting it forever, it's too draining on her. Maybe he's getting desperate, reaching at straws. If that's the case, he's likely to make a mistake. Even so, we have to think about Miss Granger's future. This can not go on forever."  
  
The headmaster nodded. "I know Severus, it's all I've been thinking about. We must find a way to put an end to this, and soon."  
  
Hermione, the brightest witch in a century. How on earth was he going to keep this from her? Maybe he should just tell her. No, he didn't want to worry her. When she inquired as to why they weren't going to the dungeons to work on potions, he told her he had a headache and that he needed a break. She quirked an eyebrow at him, but did not push it. By the third day, however, he was running out of excuses. She had noticed that he didn't ever leave her side and when she suggested getting a headache potion from the stockroom, he strictly forbid it.  
  
"He's found me, hasn't he?"  
  
"Hermione, I'm not going to lie to you. I don't know."  
  
"But you suspect he has."  
  
Severus took a deep breath. "My suspicions are irrelevant. I am only following the safest course of action until we have more information."  
  
"What information do we have so far?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"I received word that he might know where you are, that is all Hermione. Until we know more, I think it is best we remain in these highly warded rooms."  
  
Hermione sank down into the couch, her head in her hands. "You can't protect me Severus, no one can. He will come for me. He won't stop until he destroys me."  
  
Severus grabbed Hermione by the shoulders, his voice fierce. "Listen to me, I will not let him hurt you, not again. I will not let him near you, Hermione. I don't care if I'm locked in these rooms with you for the rest of my life, that bastard will never come near you again."  
  
Her eyes were large, round brown orbs looking up at him in shock.  
  
He let go of her immediately and took a step back. He hadn't meant to react so violently. He certainly didn't want to scare her with his intensity. Closing his eyes, he said calmly, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't meant to react so strongly. I apologize if I frightened you."  
  
She seemed to relax a little at his words.  
  
"He's stopped trying to break into my mind. I think he's changed tactics. I'm scared."  
  
At that he pulled her into his arms. Although he'd never admit it, he was afraid too, and fear was not an emotion he had room for. He would die to protect Hermione. And maybe Draco was right. If Lucius did find Hermione, maybe she would be better off dead than what Lucius had in store for her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Redemption : Chapter 5  
  
Severus was in his study early the next morning when Dumbledore's head popped in his fireplace.  
  
"How is Miss Granger?"  
  
"Asleep."  
  
"Good. May I have a word, Severus?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace shortly thereafter, brushing the ashes from his robes. He handed Severus the Daily Prophet. Severus's heart stopped beating momentarily as the main headline danced in front of his eyes. LUCIUS MALFOY MURDERED, SON DRACO MALFOY CHARGED. Severus scanned the article quickly, hope waging a war against skepticism. He wanted to believe it, he really did.  
  
"How do we know it's not a trap, Albus? How do we know he's really dead?"  
  
"I've asked myself that same question, Severus. Not even seeing the body is good enough, not after what he did to Miss Granger. There is an ancient familial bonding spell, however, that can be used to determine the relationship between two or more people. I have contacted a trusted insider within the Ministry and asked him to compare a blood sample of the deceased with that of Draco Malfoy who is currently being detained. If the deceased is truly the father of Draco Malfoy, a silver thread signifying the father–son bond will form between the two samples. No spell or potion that I know of can alter the blood."  
  
"How soon until we know?"  
  
Albus sighed. "I hope to hear something today or tomorrow. I'll let you know as soon as I do."  
  
Hermione and Severus were sitting in the study when Albus's head popped back into the fireplace.  
  
"Severus, Miss Granger," the disembodied headmaster's voice said. "Severus, regarding our conversation earlier today, I am delighted to confirm that the report was indeed accurate."  
  
Severus leaned his head back against the couch, closing his eyes. The stress headache that had been coursing through his skull all day eased. His shoulders relaxed. When he opened his eyes again, the headmaster was gone and Hermione was standing over him, a worried look on her face.  
  
He pulled her hard against him, wrapping his arms around her and inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. "Hermione," he whispered, his voice thick with emotion, "it's over, it's finally over. Lucius Malfoy is dead."  
  
She pulled back then, her eyes wide with surprise. "Dead? But how? Who? And how can you be sure?"  
  
He read the fear in her eyes. "Yes, the Killing Curse, Draco Malfoy, and Albus had a familial bonding spell used to verify it was indeed him. Did I answer them all?"  
  
She sat back stunned, trying to absorb the information. "Draco killed his father?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I don't understand."  
  
"Perhaps this will help." Severus reached into his robes and pulled out the letter from Draco. "Please understand, Hermione, I couldn't give this to you right away. I was afraid it might be a trap and I didn't want to cause you anymore pain."  
  
Hermione swallowed as her trembling hands unfolded the parchment. When she finished reading the letter, she leaned into Severus's embrace, tears in her eyes. "He killed his own father––to protect me, a Muggleborn."  
  
"And to atone for his own sins against you Hermione."  
  
She nodded, snuggling closer to him. "It's truly over, isn't it? It's really, truly over."  
  
"Indeed," he murmured in her ear, relishing the feel of her body against his.  
  
"Severus, can we go for a walk? I haven't been out of these rooms in over a month and I'd really like to get some fresh air."  
  
Severus lifted her to her feet, and standing, offered her his arm. "I'd be delighted, Miss Granger." The smile on her face made his heart skip a beat. Together they walked around the lake arm in arm under the moonlight in companionable silence. Nothing needed to be said. Hermione Granger was alive and she was free.  
  
After reading and re-reading the articles about the murder of Lucius Malfoy in the Daily Prophet the next morning, Hermione looked up over her breakfast at Severus. "What will happen at the trial?"  
  
"He will most likely be sentenced to life in Azkaban."  
  
Severus set down his cup of tea at the pained look on her face. "What is it Hermione?"  
  
"I want to be there."  
  
"At the trial?"  
  
"Yes. He saved my life, Severus, more than once. I– I need to be there. I need to speak on his behalf. I want to speak on his behalf."  
  
Severus remained lost in thought for several moments. He shook his head, unable to reconcile the things she'd told him he'd done to her with the statements she was making now.  
  
"Help me understand," he finally said.  
  
"He never wanted to hurt me, Severus. I truly believe that. I could see how his father's abuse of me pained him. In the end, he was a different person entirely. I think he'd seen too much and been forced to do too much and he just lost it."  
  
Severus considered her words. In truth, he'd seen the same reaction in Death Eaters. At first, they were squeamish and downright ill about killing. In the end, they relished in it. Had they truly become different people or had they merely succumb to the insanity that surrounded them?  
  
"Hermione, you know that I will support you in whatever it is that you feel you must do. I only ask that you consider your actions carefully. If you do this, what happened to you at the hands of the Malfoys will be known by the entire wizarding world. I will stand by your side, Hermione, please do not ever doubt that. I just do not want to see you suffer any more than you have to, that is all."  
  
Hermione clasped and unclasped her fingers. "I don't know if this will make any sense to you Severus, but I need closure. I feel that this will give me that closure. I will be able to move on from this after all is said and done. But it needs to be said by me and done by me. I would, however, appreciate it if you would accompany me."  
  
"I insist," Severus said, reaching for her hand across the table and squeezing it. It was the truth. He would not let her go to that hearing by herself, even if she wanted to. Although she might trust Draco's intentions, he for one did not. He would need to see Draco's reaction with his own two eyes. 


	6. Chapter 6

Redemption : Chapter 6  
  
"Ready?" Severus asked.  
  
"Ready as I'm ever going to be," Hermione answered, the nervousness evident in her voice.  
  
Severus brushed her veiled forehead with a kiss, her hand tightly entwined with his. "No matter what happens, Hermione, you are an incredibly brave, courageous, and intelligent witch. And I will be right here with you."  
  
When Draco was led into the Wizengamot court in shackles he did not look at the crowd gathered. His eyes were trained straight ahead, his face an expressionless mask. He was seated in front of the three judges.  
  
"Please state your name for the record."  
  
"Draco Lucius Malfoy."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you are hereby charged with the murder of your father, Lucius Malfoy. Do you dispute these charges?"  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Do you have anything to say in your defense, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
"Do you have any remorse for your actions, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"No, I do not."  
  
Severus watched the interaction intently. Draco Malfoy's voice was cold and heartless. He shook his head at the young life wasted in front of him. Perhaps he could have done something for the boy when he was still in Slytherin house. Now, it was too late. Now, he'd hurt the only woman he'd ever loved. Loved?!? He swallowed hard. When had that happened?  
  
The head judge cleared his throat. "If there is any witch or wizard who wishes to speak to this matter, please rise."  
  
Silence fell across the courtroom. Hermione swallowed against the fear rising within her. Steeling her nerves, she told herself she could do this. She was a Gryffindor after all, and she had faced worse, hadn't she? She squeezed Severus's hand one last time before shakily getting to her feet. All eyes in the room turned to the veiled woman seated in a row with Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey. All eyes, except those of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"You may take the dais."  
  
Hermione held her head up and walked to the designated seat. The chair faced both the judges and Draco. She grasped the arms as she sat, willing her voice not to fail her as nervous energy coursed through her body.  
  
"Please state your name for the record."  
  
She took a deep breath, willing her strength and courage to return. Slowly she slipped the veil from her face.  
  
"Hermione Jane Granger."  
  
As a collective gasp filled the court room, Severus kept his eyes trained on Draco. Draco had not bothered to look at her when she had taken the dais. He had not bothered to look at her until he heard her voice. Then, his head had snapped in her direction, his expressionless mask shattering into a thousand pieces as pain clearly dominated his features.  
  
Whispered murmurs charged the air. Finally, one of the judges spoke. "Miss Hermione Granger was pronounced dead on December 23rd of last year."  
  
"Indeed she was." Hermione said. "But I assure you, I am her, and my presence here today is quite relevant to both Mr. Malfoy and my own presumed death. Would you like me to explain?"  
  
"Please," drawled the judge.  
  
Hermione looked to Severus for reassurance, receiving it as he nodded at her. She closed her eyes momentarily and swallowed. "On December 23rd of last year, Lucius Malfoy broke through the wards I'd placed on my parents home and used the Killing Curse on both my mother and father. He then proceeded to use the Polyjuice potion to transform an unfortunate Muggle girl into me, and again used the Killing Curse. In so doing, the Muggle girl permanently maintained my appearance. Lucius Malfoy then abducted me and enslaved me in the Malfoy manor until I escaped six months later." She paused before adding, "Lucius Malfoy left certain––marks––on my parents' bodies. Those marks were not reported by the media, and only an eye witness could attest to them. They can be used to validate the authenticity of my identity."  
  
"Would you be willing to take Veritaserum to testify to this?"  
  
"Yes, I would," she said without hesitation. None was offered to her, but she thought she'd gained the judges trust by simply agreeing to the truth serum.  
  
"Very well, Miss– Granger. Please speak your mind with regards to Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Hermione looked to Severus one last time to steel her nerves. By tomorrow, the whole world would know not only that she was alive, but what had happened to her as well.  
  
"After Lucius abducted me, he told me that I was to be his gift to his son, Draco Malfoy. Draco was supposed to practice on me, to learn the ways of women. We were forced to sleep in the same bed together every night. But Draco Malfoy never touched me."  
  
Severus gaze shifted between Hermione and Draco. The previously steel-faced young man who had admitted to murdering his father without remorse was now weeping freely, his head on the table.  
  
"After the first week, it became clear to Lucius Malfoy that Draco had learned nothing in my presence. So, Lucius made Draco watch as Lucius raped me. When I screamed out in pain, Lucius beat me until I was unconscious. When I awoke sometime in the middle of the night, Draco was sitting in a chair next to the bed watching me. He reached over and took my hand to comfort me. He apologized for his father's actions."  
  
"The next morning we decided that we would say that Draco and I had been having sex nightly. We discussed things we heard other people doing––different sex acts and such, so that his father wouldn't feel the need to demonstrate anymore. After another week went by, though, Lucius started coming to me on his own. Those nights when Draco came to bed, I would be crying. Draco would close his eyes and hold my hand and tell me how sorry he was."  
  
"Over the next several months, Lucius made Draco watch as he raped me repeatedly, sometimes with himself, sometimes with objects, sometimes both. While Lucius was raping me, he would beat me and torture me. I could see the pain in Draco's eyes as he was forced to watch."  
  
"When I became pregnant, Lucius seemed quite happy with himself. It was then that I realized that Lucius wanted a child to rape and abuse, like he had raped and abused his own son, Draco Malfoy, throughout Draco's childhood."  
  
Hermione paused, catching her breath, knowing that she had just revealed the one secret that could ruin Draco's life. She spared him a glance, but his head was still on the table as he wept.  
  
"I miscarried the baby at around eight weeks gestation. I was able to escape from the mansion at that point and I managed to Apparate to Hogwarts. I had suffered severe injuries at the hands of Lucius Malfoy and was nearly starved. I required immediate medical attention."  
  
"Do you have any witnesses to your condition upon your arrival at Hogwarts?" one of the judges interjected.  
  
"Yes. Professor Snape was the one who found me and Madam Pomfrey treated my injuries. Headmaster Dumbledore can also attest to my injuries."  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger. Please continue."  
  
"I received a letter from Draco Malfoy a few days before Lucius Malfoy's death. In his letter, Draco warned me that he thought that Lucius had most likely discovered my whereabouts and he begged me to keep myself safe."  
  
"Do you have a copy of that letter with you, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Yes, I do," she said, pulling three copies out of her robes and handing them to the judges to read.  
  
Silence hung over the courtroom as the judges read the letter. "You may continue," the head judge said after he'd finished reading, the other two judges nodding in agreement.  
  
"Draco Malfoy killed his father in order to protect me. Draco knew that his father would stop at nothing to destroy me. Draco also knew that his father was coming after me, and that if he was not stopped, I would surely suffer and die at his father's hands. I was not the first victim of Lucius Malfoy, nor would I be the last."  
  
When she finished speaking, one of the judges asked again, "Miss Granger, would you be wiling to take Veritaserum and repeat this testimony?"  
  
"Yes, I would. I have nothing to hide."  
  
Seemingly satisfied, the judge relented.  
  
Another judge who had been rereading Draco's letter asked at last, "Miss Granger, did Draco Malfoy ever rape you?"  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, she looked straight at the judge who'd asked her the question.  
  
"Yes, but he did so unwillingy."  
  
"Was he under the Imperius curse?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then how was it unwilling?"  
  
"Lucius Malfoy demanded that his son Draco have sex with me while he, Lucius, watched. The first time it happened, Lucius had warned Draco of the upcoming event and Draco and I discussed it. We decided it would be in both of our best interests to follow Lucius's orders." Hermione sighed. "Draco did not want to rape me any more than I wanted to be raped."  
  
"What would have happened if Mr. Malfoy refused to follow his father's orders?"  
  
Hermione cringed at the memory. "The one and only time Draco refused to obey Lucius's orders, Lucius used a knife to cut my body before raping me and beating me into oblivion while Draco was forced to watch. I was unconscious for five days after that attack."  
  
Severus cringed. Hermione had left out the details of what her tormentors had done to her and they were not easy to hear. He felt the bile rising in his throat. Quickly he looked to Draco who, if possible, looked even more miserable than before at hearing Hermione's words.  
  
"Why do you think Mr. Malfoy did not report your abduction and abuse to the Ministry, Miss Granger?"  
  
"No one would have believed him. Lucius raped and tortured Draco his whole life, telling him constantly that no one would believe a snot-nosed little boy over a rich, powerful wizard. Draco knew that if he told and no one believed him, both him and I would suffer the consequences."  
  
"Do you know for a fact that Lucius tortured Draco?"  
  
"Yes. He has the same scars on his back, stomach, and thighs as I have from Lucius."  
  
The head judge spoke now. "Why did you not go to the Ministry when you escaped, Miss Granger?"  
  
"Aside from my physical injuries and state of near starvation, my mental state was a mess. I had been raped and beaten and tortured for six months. I was also absolutely terrified of him." She paused before continuing, "I was hardly a match for a powerful wizard like Lucius Malfoy. He would have made mincemeat of my testimony and then he would have made me pay for soiling his name. I knew the courts would side with him, not me."  
  
"I highly doubt that, Miss Granger," the head judge replied.  
  
Hermione laughed. The worst was out now and her anger was getting the better of her. "Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eather. TWICE. And still he walked away with the Ministry's blessing. He killed and tortured countless Muggles and wizards and witches alike, and you expect me to believe that because Hermione Granger happened to be his latest victim things would be different?"  
  
"Miss Granger, Lucius Malfoy switched sides early in the battle. He had been under the Imperious curse."  
  
At this, Hermione's blood boiled. In a low, cold voice, she hissed, "Forgive me, sirs, but I was at that final battle. I fought until the bloody end. Lucius Malfoy was not nor had he ever been under the Imperius curse. He did not change sides until the very last moment when it became obvious that the war would not go in Voldemort's favor. It was at that moment that he turned his wand on six Death Eaters and cast the Killing Curse. He only did so to save his own name and reputation. Another wizard with less money and influence over the Ministry would surely have ended up in Azkaban."  
  
All three judges shifted uncomfortably in their chairs under Hermione's intense gaze.  
  
Severus leaned back in his chair and smirked. While it was probably not wise for Hermione to be bating Ministry officials, it was amusing nonetheless. He was also glad to see some of the old fire back in the woman that had been so lost since he'd found her.  
  
After a long pause, the head judge cleared his throat. "Draco Malfoy, please rise."  
  
Draco stood then, wiping the tears from his face. He stared straight ahead, not meeting anyone's eyes.  
  
"Is what Miss Granger claims true?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Is there anything you'd like to add to her statements?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"You may be seated then, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
The head judge turned his gaze back to Hermione. "Is there anything else you'd like to say, Miss Granger?"  
  
"No, thank you, sir." Hermione's voice was calm and even.  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger, you have been heard. You may step down. Severus Snape, please take the dais."  
  
Severus rose, watching as Hermione stepped down from the dais. He nodded to her as she walked back to her seat in the galley, her head held high as she ignored the blatant stares of the crowd around her.  
  
"Please state your name for the record."  
  
"Severus Snape."  
  
"Mr. Snape, did you know Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And do you believe he is capable of doing the things that Miss Granger has accused him of?"  
  
"Yes. Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater. He had a reputation for raping and torturing Muggles, witches, and wizards alike."  
  
"Mr. Snape, how did you find Miss Granger?"  
  
"I was asleep in my chambers when I was alerted that the wards to my private potions stock had been breeched. I found Miss Granger rummaging through my potions for something to ease her hunger and pain."  
  
"And how did Miss Granger react when you found her?"  
  
"Initially, she was startled by my presence. However, she soon became hysterical, confusing me with Lucius Malfoy. She alternated between fighting to get away from me and pleading for her life. I thought she was delirious from lack of sleep and gave her a sleeping potion. It was not until I returned with her to my chambers that I realized the extent of her injuries."  
  
Severus's eyes were trained on Hermione as he answered the judges' questions. He was relieved when they called the next witness, Madam Pomfrey.  
  
When he returned to his seat, he put his arm around her as she slumped against him.  
  
"You did wonderful, Hermione. I'm very proud of you," Severus whispered in her ear.  
  
"I'm just glad it's over."  
  
Severus pulled Hermione closer as Madam Pomfrey detailed the extent of Hermione's injuries when she arrived at Hogwarts. He knew that Hermione had no idea how badly she'd been injured when he'd found her.  
  
Suddenly Hermione stiffened against him. Surveying the room quickly, Severus could find nothing out of place. Draco had resumed weeping with his head on the table at the description of Hermione's injuries. Searching for the cause of her distress, Severus replayed Madam Pomfrey's last words, "Due to the severity of her internal injuries, it is unclear whether or not Miss Granger will be able to have children in the future." He gritted his teeth. Hadn't she suffered enough?  
  
When no one had anything further to add, the head judge announced, "The court has heard the defendant and those wishing to speak to the crime that has been committed. This court will adjourn until 9 am tomorrow morning at which time the final decision will be handed down. Miss Granger, this panel requests your presence in chambers at this time to verify your identity. Dismissed."  
  
Severus watched as Draco was led from the courtroom in shackles, his face tear-stained and distraught.  
  
Severus gave Hermione a reassuring glance as she got up to walk to where the judges sat. He waited anxiously for her return. He still did not trust a soul around her and would kill any person that tried to hurt her. When she emerged from the back room, seemingly unscathed, he breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ready?" he asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Just then a harried Albus and Minerva stepped back into the courtroom and spoke in rapid succession. Severus knew what awaited them outside the doors. Looking down at Hermione for permission, he opened his robes and pulled her against his side, sliding his arm around her securely before covering her with the billowing, black material. Together they walked in step through the courtroom doors, Hermione obscured from prying cameras and reporters as they made their way through the crowds. 


	7. Chapter 7

Redemption : Chapter 7  
  
At 8:45 am the next morning, Hermione held Severus's hand nervously as they waited for the judges to enter the courtroom and convey their judgment of Draco Malfoy.  
  
The judges faces did not betray their decision in the least, Severus observed. Draco was once again brought in in shackles and seated before the judges. His face had returned to the impassive mask of early yesterday.  
  
The head judge cleared his throat to gain the crowd's attention.  
  
"Due to the highly extraordinary circumstances surrounding the death of Lucius Malfoy, all charges against Mr. Draco Malfoy have been dismissed."  
  
In an instant, the shackles holding Draco Malfoy vanished.  
  
"It is this court's opinion that Mr. Malfoy was acting with honor when he killed his father to save the life of Miss Hermione Granger as well as the lives of countless other victims."  
  
"However, this court has heard testimony to support charges of rape against Mr. Malfoy on behalf of Miss Granger."  
  
Hermione looked at Severus with a mixture of shock and fear in her eyes.  
  
"Miss Granger, do you wish to press charges against Mr. Malfoy at this time?"  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione stood. Draco remained still. "No, I do not."  
  
"Very well, Miss Granger. You have the right to do so should you change your mind."  
  
Hermione nodded and sat down.  
  
"Furthermore, this court has rescinded the death certificate of Hermione Jane Granger in light of the irrefutable evidence of her continued existence."  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and wept against Severus's shoulder. Severus held her as he looked over at Draco; Draco sat like a statue, seemingly stunned at the turn of events.  
  
When Hermione stopped crying, Severus leaned over and whispered, "Would you like to talk to him?"  
  
Hermione nodded. She wiped the tears from her face as she walked over to where Draco now stood, staring blankly into space as if frozen in time.  
  
"Why?" was all Draco said when Hermione approached. He didn't look at her.  
  
She closed her eyes at the overwhelming emotions stirring inside of her. She had not been this close to him since she had been trapped in the Malfoy mansion. "You showed me compassion."  
  
Draco shook his head in disgust. "But in the end– in the end–"  
  
"In the end you saved an unborn child from a fate worse than death, Draco. I would never have lived through the birth of that child, I was too weak. Either I would have died, or the child would have, perhaps both. It would have been worse if the child lived."  
  
"I would have killed you both before I let that bastard touch you again, Hermione, either of you," Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I know."  
  
"How can you stand her next to me after all I did to you, after all my father did to you?"  
  
"You are not your father, Draco."  
  
At that, Draco let down his guard and faced Hermione, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Hermione, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
"I know." She reached for his hand in a gesture he had offered her so many times to comfort her.  
  
Draco looked at her hand stunned, reluctantly accepting it.  
  
Watery eyes met watery eyes. "Go make peace with yourself Draco. Your father is dead and we are both free now."  
  
Draco nodded before looking away and releasing her hand.  
  
As Hermione left the courtroom that day, she knew a new life was beginning, for her, for Draco, and even for Severus. She didn't know where it would lead them, but somehow the events that had transpired had set them all free. 


	8. Chapter 8

Redemption : Chapter 8  
  
Severus had stood in the background, far enough away so as not to be intrusive, but close enough to hear the conversation between Hermione and Draco. He was in awe of the woman standing before him. After all she'd been through, she still found it in her heart to forgive Draco. He knew that he himself would never forgive Draco for what he had done to her. Nonetheless, if forgiveness gave her closure, so be it.  
  
Together, Severus and Hermione Apparated near the back gates of Hogwarts to avoid the media circus awaiting her at the main gates. He quickly ushered Hermione to the dungeons and inside of his private rooms. He was beginning to think of them as "their" rooms, a dangerous thought indeed.  
  
Severus watched as she studied her surroundings, tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, stepping up behind her and placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It's just, this has been my home for the last month, although it seems like much longer. I feel safe here. I haven't felt safe anywhere since the war began, not even after it ended. But I feel safe here, with you. I know it sounds silly, but I'm kind of afraid of leaving."  
  
"You are welcome to stay in these rooms until the semester begins, Hermione. Beyond that, I'm sure Dumbledore would find rooms for you here in the castle if you so desire. It would not be––appropriate––for an unwed witch and wizard to be sharing quarters during the school year."  
  
Hermione turned to face him. "I can't hide here in your rooms forever, Severus. Even though I'd like to. And you've done more than enough for me already. I believe I've far overstayed my welcome."  
  
"Hermione," Severus said, looking deeply into her eyes, "you will always be welcome here."  
  
She leaned into Severus, sighing against his chest as his arms wrapped around her. "I'm not the same person anymore. I have my identity and my freedom but I feel like I've lost my soul."  
  
Severus shuddered at her words. He had felt that way since the war ended, up until the point she showed up in his potions storeroom that night, giving him a reason to live. "It does gets better, Hermione, trust me. But it is going to take some time."  
  
Hermione pulled out of Severus's embrace and retrieved a cup of tea before sitting on the couch. "So what happens now? Where do I go from here?"  
  
"Anywhere you like, but at the moment, Albus is hosting a surprise party in your honor. He wanted me to bring you straight back to the Great Hall, but I thought it would be kinder to warn your first."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and swallowed. "Thank you, I appreciate that."  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
"I can't hide forever," she said, staring absently out the window.  
  
After a short pause, she took a deep breath and asked the question he had been waiting for in some form or another, "How accurately did the Daily Prophet report what happened?"  
  
Severus considered his answer. He would not lie to her. The Daily Prophet had been there to cover Draco's trial and had gotten an added bonus when Hermione took the stand. They hadn't missed a single piece of her riveting testimony. "Quite accurately, actually."  
  
She shook her head. "I suppose it was sensational enough that they didn't need to exaggerate the facts." She paused before asking, "Do I want to read it?"  
  
"No," he said, removing the cup of tea from her trembling hands.  
  
"I don't know if I can do this, Severus. No one will look at me the same. No one will think of me like they used to."  
  
Severus sat beside her, taking her hands in his. "Hermione, your closest friends are here. They want nothing more than to have you back in their lives. Everyone knows what an intelligent, beautiful, and brave witch you are, and that has not changed. Very few people could have survived what you did. Even fewer would have had the courage and the strength of character to go public with what happened in order to save another's life. I, for one, am honored to have made your acquaintance."  
  
"You are more than an acquaintance, Severus."  
  
He watched as she steeled her shoulders and stood. "Would you be so kind as to escort me to the Great Hall?"  
  
"I would be delighted." He took her arm and led her from his chambers, relieved to see her willingness to face her fears as well as her future.  
  
"The anticipation is the worst part," she said as they entered the corridor leading to the Great Hall.  
  
"Indeed," he murmured. Indeed.  
  
Severus watched from a distance as Hermione's friends greeted her with cheers, tears, and warm embraces. He thought she was handling it all quite well. He would have never agreed to such fanfare. Albus had suggested just such an event in Severus's honor when the war was over, but one glare from Severus was enough to put that thought out of the Headmaster's mind.  
  
Severus surveyed the crowd that had gathered to greet her. Of course Potter and Weasley were there, along with the entire Weasley family, most of the professors and staff at Hogwarts, and numerous Order members. As he leaned against the wall and watched the scene unfolding before him, he knew that he was no longer needed. She was a survivor. She would be leaving soon, most likely to spend the remainder of the summer with the Weasleys and then to move on with her life. As it should be. That didn't stop the gnawing emptiness growing inside of him though.  
  
As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
He turned to face the woman standing before him. "I have work to attend to."  
  
Hermione frowned. "I know this isn't your scene. Thank you for coming though. Thank you for everything, Severus. I could not have done this without you." She kissed him on the cheek before returning to her friends.  
  
"You are very welcome, Hermione," he said, knowing that she couldn't hear him. He closed his eyes at the memory of the day at the lake when he had bid her farewell for what he thought was forever. "Good-bye Miss Granger, I will miss you," he whispered. With that, he pulled his robes around him and swept back through the castle to his chambers, his heart beating to a different rhythm.  
  
A/N: This was supposed to be a romance between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape, but as you've seen, the bond between Hermione and Draco sort of grew up out of nowhere and took over. As such, I will be writing a sequel to this to grow the romantic relationship between Hermione and Severus. Even though Hermione forgave Draco, I think it would be a stretch to put the two of them together after what happened. Perhaps twenty years down the road they could have a relationship, but not now. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
